A aventura temporal
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Após a guerra acabar, Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Severo Snape Júnior usam um vira-tempo diferente, e vão para a época dos Marotos. E Júnior tem como objetivo dar àqueles que foram mortos no futuro uma segunda chance. Dará certo?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A aventura temporal**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era mais um dia como todos os outros em Hogwarts. O trio dourado, após a morte de Voldemort, ia fazer seu 7º ano, mesmo um pouco atrasados.

Ou melhor, o quarteto dourado.

No salão comunal, haviam 4 pessoas. A primeira delas era Harry Thiago Potter. Depois que a guerra havia acabado, Harry havia retomado o namoro com Gina e estavam muito bem, embora se incomodassem um pouco com o ciúme que Rony demonstrava de vez em quando.

Rony Weasley era a segunda pessoa no salão comunal, antes de sair dele pra cumprir uma detenção com Minerva Mc Gonnagall. Apesar de ciumento, gostava do namoro de Harry e Gina, mas por causa de seu orgulho e sua teimosia, nunca admitiria isso.

Hermione era a terceira pessoa no salão comunal, lendo um livro no momento. Apesar de suas diferenças com Rony, havia começado a namorar com ele depois da guerra, embora ainda brigassem de vez em quando. Continuava a ter o jeito sabe-tudo, mas já não era tão forte.

E por último, estava o protagonista dessa fic: Severo Snape Júnior. Havia conhecido o trio dourado apenas no 5º ano, mas já eram grandes amigos. Até estava presente na busca das Horcruxes. Era o filho de Severo Snape, mas pertencia a Grifinória, e tinha sangue elfo.

Júnior era a cara do pai, com cabelos negros até os ombros, mas seus olhos eram azuis (fato estranho, pois nenhum de seus pais tem olhos azuis) e possuía orelhas de elfo, escondidas sob seu cabelo. Quando Rony voltou correndo ao salão comunal, tanto ele quanto Harry e Hermione ficaram espantados.

**Harry: **Que pressa toda é essa?

**Rony: ***sorriso maroto* Vocês nem adivinham o que eu peguei no escritório da Professora Mc Gonnagall enquanto ela não estava olhando!

**Hermione: ***séria* Não estou gostando! O que você pegou dessa vez?

**Rony: ***mostrando* Isso!

**Júnior: ***confuso* Um vira-tempo? Grande coisa! Já vi muitos!

**Rony: **Como esse, duvido! Esse é um vira-tempo que volta anos, não horas!

**Hermione: **Rony, me devolve isso! Pode ser perigoso!

Entretanto, ao tentar pegar o vira-tempo, Hermione cai em cima de Rony e ativa o vira-tempo sem querer.

**Harry e Júnior: ***assustados* Essa não!

O vira-tempo começa a girar sozinho, dando indícios de que havia quebrado na queda, e faz o quarteto viajar no tempo. O tempo em que os Marotos, Lily e Severo ainda existiam.

Enquanto isso, nos anos 70, os Marotos voltavam para o dormitório após zoarem Severo novamente e Thiago ter levado um fora de Lily novamente.

**Remo: **Melhor você aceitar logo, Pontas: a Lily não quer nada contigo! E já faz anos que você tá insistindo com isso! Não tá na hora de parar, não?

**Thiago: ***indignado* Um Potter nunca se rende, e não serei eu que vou quebrar a tradição!

**Sírius: ***entediado* Falou, Veado! Nós já entendemos!

**Thiago: **Que bom! E É CERVO, PORCARIA!

**Pedro: ***interrompendo-os* Ei, vocês ouviram isso? Parece que tem alguém dentro do nosso quarto!

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos Marotos, o quarteto dourado havia aparecido ali depois de viajar no tempo.

**Harry: ***olhando em volta* Onde estamos? Esse não parece ser o nosso quarto!

**Júnior: ***irritado* VIU O QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU, RONY WEASLEY? SE EU SOUBESSE, TERIA FICADO NA CAMA!

**Hermione: ***tentando acalmá-lo* Júnior, agora não é hora pra brigarmos! Temos que descobrir quantos anos voltamos e achar um jeito de voltar ao futuro!

**Rony: **Isso se der pra voltarmos! O vira-tempo quebrou e eu não sei se dá pra voltar ao futuro com ele!

**Hermione: ***ficando zangada* Júnior, pode atacá-lo agora!

Júnior só não fez isso porque os Marotos entraram no dormitório naquele momento e se surpreenderam ao ver os quatro jovens do futuro.

**Remo: ***desconfiado* Quem são vocês? Eu não me lembro de tê-los visto antes! *olhando Júnior, surpreso* O que está fazendo aqui? Acabamos de te ver não faz nem 10 minutos!

**Júnior: ***confuso* Hã? Do que está falando? Eu nem te conheço!

**Hermione: ***sacando tudo* _Essa não! Viemos parar nos anos 70! Então esses na nossa frente são... os MAROTOS!_

**Harry: ***notando Hermione pálida* Hermione, você está bem?

**Hermione: ***recuperando a cor aos poucos* Harry... viemos parar nos anos 70! Estes na nossa frente... são os Marotos!

**Sírius: ***sarcasmo* Que honra, eles sabem quem nós somos! *sério* Mas nós não sabemos quem são vocês! E que história é essa de que "vieram parar nos anos 70"?

**Rony: **Nós somos do futuro! Mais precisamente, do final dos anos 90! É a única explicação pra nunca terem nos visto antes!

**Thiago: ***refletindo* É... está bem convincente! *olhando pra Harry* Eu me lembraria se visse alguém em Hogwarts que tivesse a minha cara! Você é meu filho, por acaso?

**Harry: **Sou! Meu nome é Harry Thiago Potter!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Isso confirma, Veado!

**Thiago: ***irritado* QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE É CERVO?

Harry riu do chilique de seu pai, assim como os outros.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Sírius: ***desconfiados* Então... por que vieram ao passado?

**Hermione: **Foi um acidente! Causado por ele!

Harry, Júnior e Hermione encararam Rony com um olhar gelado.

**Rony: ***rebatendo* Nem vem! Você caiu em cima de mim, então a culpa não é só minha!

**Thiago: ***tentando acalmá-los* Olha, não importa de quem é a culpa! Acharemos uma maneira de consertar isso! Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore pode ajudar com o vira-tempo!

**Harry:** É mesmo! Dumbledore pode ajudar! Júnior, você pode falar com Dumbledore sobre o vira-tempo?

**Júnior: **Sem problema!

**Hermione: **Aproveita e traz o Snape pra cá quando voltar!

**Júnior: ***surpreso* Ahn... tá! Pode ver pra mim onde ele está, Harry?

**Harry: ***olhando no mapa do Maroto* No jardim!

Após agradecerer e pegar o vira-tempo, Júnior sumiu dali.

**Remo: ***espantado* ELE DESAPARATOU? MAS COMO?

**Pedro: ***igualmente espantado* É IMPOSSÍVEL APARATAR E DESAPARATAR DENTRO DE HOGWARTS!

**Rony: **O Júnior é o único aluno de Hogwarts que consegue fazer isso! Assim como a mãe dele!

**Sírius: ***apontando o mapa* Onde conseguiu isso?

**Harry: **Eu recebi dos irmãos do Rony, roubado das coisas do Filch! Ele irá pegar o mapa no 7º ano de vocês!

**Thiago: ***indignado com Hermione* E por que diabos você pediu pro seu amigo trazer o seboso aqui? Estamos no nosso quarto, ele não pode vir aqui!

**Rony: **Confesso que essa nem eu entendi!

**Hermione: **Se vamos falar do futuro, então o Snape também deve ouvir! *cochichando com Harry e Rony* Mas vamos ser discretos, ok?

Os dois rapazes concordaram, antes de Júnior voltar, trazendo Snape, que estava muito atordoado.

**Severo: ***descontrolado* O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

**Sírius: **Fecha o bico, Seboso! Eles vão explicar tudo!

Sírius apontou Harry, Rony, Hermione e Júnior, que havia se juntado aos amigos.

**Júnior: **Dumbledore disse que irá dar um jeito no vira-tempo! Assim que estiver consertado, podemos voltar ao futuro!

**Severo: ***chocado* Vo-vocês são do futuro?

**Thiago: ***sarcasmo* Meus parabéns, gênio, você descobriu!

**Voz: **Descobriu o quê?

Todos olharam para a porta e notaram Lily Evans, que estava curiosa e confusa.

**Lily: **O que o Severo está fazendo aqui? Se é pra pedir desculpas, já vou avisando que não vou pedir! E por que tem dois dele e dois do Potter?

**Júnior: ***entediado* É melhor começar logo, Mione!

**Severo: ***confuso* "Começar"?

**Hermione: **Bom, pra início de história, podemos dizer que vocês todos estão ligados à nossa vida no futuro, principalmente em relação à Voldemort!

**Lily: ***arrepiada* Você fala o nome dele como se não tivesse um pingo de medo!

**Rony: ***jogando-se no sofá, ao lado de Sírius* Não temos! Em nossa época, ele já está morto! Morreu no ano passado!

**Júnior: **Sendo que fomos nós que causamos sua morte!

**Pedro: ***chocado* Isso... é uma piada, não é?

**Júnior: **Depois de me ver desaparatar desse quarto, duvida de alguma coisa?

Silêncio.

**Hermione: ***continuando* Mas antes de falarmos sobre o futuro de vocês, iremos nos apresentar! Eu sou Hermione Granger, nascida trouxa!

**Harry: **Como já falei antes, sou Harry Potter, filho de Thiago Potter!

**Thiago: **E com quem eu me casei?

**Harry: **Lily Evans!

CAPLOFT!

Tanto Lily quanto Severo haviam desmaiado.

**Rony: ***ajudando-os* Fazem coro até quando desmaiam!

**Remo: **E qual é o seu nome?

**Rony: **Rony Weasley, 6º filho de Arthur e Molly Weasley!

**Lily:** *já recuperada* Nossa! Eu sabia que o Arthur teria uma família grande, mas não tão grande assim!

**Rony: **Pois é!

**Thiago: ***olhando Júnior* E você?

Júnior relutou um pouco, mas acabou falando.

**Júnior: **Severo Snape Júnior!

**Severo: ***pálido* Vo-você é MEU FILHO? MAS... VOCÊ É UM GRIFINÓRIO!

**Júnior: ***sério* E daí? Minha mãe não deu um chilique por causa disso!

**Lily: ***surpresa* É incrível que seu olho é bem azul! Qual é o nome da sua mãe?

**Júnior: **Simone Grenwich!

**Remo: ***forçando a memória* Eu não me lembro de uma aluna de Hogwarts com esse nome! De que casa ela é?

**Júnior: ***sem graça* A minha mãe não era aluna de Hogwarts, ela trabalhava aqui!

**Severo: ***espantado* Eu me casei mesmo? Achei que isso nunca aconteceria!

**Hermione: **Não! Vocês nunca foram casados, mas mesmo assim são pais do Júnior! Acho que já está na hora de começarmos a contar sobre o futuro de cada um de vocês!

**Harry: **Melhor todos se sentarem, que é uma história muito longa!

Sem escolha, todos se sentaram diversamente nas camas dos marotos.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Hermione: **Vou começar por Lily e Thiago! A relação de vocês dois será como de gato e rato até o 7º ano, em que Thiago irá amadurecer e Lily finalmente aceitará um convite dele pra sair!

**Thiago: ***emburrado* Mais essa agora! Primeiro me chamam de veado, depois me chamam de imaturo! Qual será a próxima coisa de que irão me chamar?

**Severo: **Não se preocupe, Potter! Eu pensarei em alguma coisa!

**Sírius: **Veja pelo lado bom, Pontas: Lily finalmente aceitou seu convite pra sair!

**Lily: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Por incrível que pareça! *virando-se para Hermione* O que acontece depois, Hermione?

**Hermione: **Vocês dois se casam logo depois de terminarem Hogwarts e entram para a Ordem da Fênix, um pouco antes de terem Harry! Acho que, de vocês, é isso!

**Pedro: ***entediado* Que coisa mais chata! Parece até que eles morreram cedo! *notando o olhar mortal de Harry* Já calei!

**Harry: **Ótimo!

**Hermione: **Continuando, agora é hora de falarmos do Sírius! Desde que entrou no colégio tenta chamar a atenção da Marlene, tanto que acaba se casando com ela na mesma época que Thiago e Lily e ganha dois filhos: Igor, que está na Corvinal, e Wanessa, que está na Grifinória!

**Rony: **E que é a namorada do Júnior!

**Sírius e Severo: ***olhos arregalados* QUÊ?

**Júnior: ***sério* Wanessa Black não é minha namorada, Rony!

**Rony: ***sarcasmo* Claro! E eu sou a Princesa Isabel!

**Harry: **Mione, pode continuar antes que alguém aqui comece a azarar um ao outro?

**Hermione: **Está bem! Como eu dizia, Sírius casou-se com Marlene, teve dois filhos e entrou para a Ordem da Fênix, além de ter sido escolhido por Thiago para ser o padrinho de Harry! Claro que também escolheu Thiago para ser o padrinho de Igor!

**Sírius: ***emocionado* Ah Pontas, não acredito que cumprimos nossa promessa!

**Thiago: ***igualmente emocionado* Nem eu!

**Hermione: ***séria* Infelizmente, Sírius, logo depois do nascimento da Wanessa, você foi acusado de matar 12 trouxas e mandado para Askaban!

Silêncio novamente.

**Remo: ***olhos arregalados*Sírius? Matar 12 trouxas? Não, ele não seria capaz de algo assim!

**Severo: ***sério* _Depois dele quase me matar ao me levar até o Remo lobisomem, não duvido que o Black tenha feito isso!_

**Hermione: **Ele não fez isso, mas pensaram que havia sido ele, já que o culpado havia fingido sua morte cortando um dedo! De qualquer forma, Sírius, você conseguiu escapar 12 anos depois!

**Lily: ***surpresa* Ficou preso por 12 anos? É um milagre ter sobrevivido!

**Hermione: **Verdade! Mas Harry, Rony e eu só o conhecemos em nosso 3º ano, e Júnior o conheceu em seu 5º ano!

**Júnior: **Foi o ano em que entrei em Hogwarts!

**Remo: **Bom, e quanto à mim?

**Hermione: **Depois de se formar em Hogwarts e entrar na Ordem da Fênix, Remo, teve vários empregos, mas foi no nosso 3º ano que você começou a trabalhar em Hogwarts e ganhou a vaga de professor de defesa contra as Artes das Trevas!

**Thiago e Sírius: ***parabenizando* Meus parabéns, Aluado!

**Hermione: ***sorriso* Eu que o diga! Remo foi o professor preferido de muitos alunos, mas como todo ano, sua profissão não durou nem um ano, pois seu segredo acabou se espalhando e ele foi obrigado a se demitir!

**Pedro: ***confuso_* Quem será que espalhou o segredo?_ *olhando pra Severo* _Acho que já tenho uma suspeita!_

**Hermione: **Você acabou se casando no final do nosso 6º ano e teve um filho chamado Teddy, que não herdou sua licantropia e é afilhado de Harry!

**Remo: ***surpreso* Eu me casei? Com quem?

**Hermione: **Ninfadora Tonks, a prima de segundo grau de Sírius!

**Sírius: **Nossa! Essa sim é uma surpresa!

**Hermione: **Do Pedro, não tem muito pra falar! Ele estava presente no incidente que incriminou Sírius e conseguiu fugir se transformando em rato! Durante 12 anos, bancou o mascote da família Weasley!

**Pedro: **E eu não me casei?

**Severo: ***debochando* Sorte das garotas! Bom, agora só falta falar de mim!

**Hermione: **Acha que pode contar a história dele, Júnior?

**Júnior: **Claro! Quatro anos depois de você se formar, pai, começou a trabalhar em Hogwarts como professor de poções até nosso 6º ano, em que Horácio Slughorn retomou o cargo e você assumiu o cargo de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! Depois da morte de Dumbledore, no ano passado você... você assumiu a diretoria de Hogwarts!

**Marotos e Lily: ***olhos arregalados* COMO?

**Júnior: **Mas foi só no ano passado! Atualmente, Minerva Mc Gonnagall é a diretora!

**Severo: **E quanto à você e sua mãe?

**Júnior: ***sem graça* Minha mãe se apaixonou por você desde seu 1º ano no colégio, mas ela era muito tímida e nunca contou o que sentia! Até hoje, ela guarda isso! Eu só estou aqui falando isso porque ficaram juntos na mesma noite que Thiago e Lily se casaram, mas você havia bebido demais para se lembrar, e eu acabei crescendo sem pai!

Naquela hora, todo mundo olhou para Severo, que não conseguiu esconder o rosto vermelho. Mas este não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois Júnior desaparatou dali.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Júnior aparatou na torre de astronomia, onde só então deixou as lágrimas caírem. Sofria por seus pais serem separados e não poderia fazer nada, pois Severo havia morrido na batalha contra Voldemort. Só nessa época que Júnior o reconheceu como pai.

**Júnior: **_Se tivesse uma maneira de trazer meu pai de volta..._

Após afogar suas mágoas, Júnior saiu da torre de astronomia, mas não esperava encontrar uma certa pessoa no caminho: Marlene McKinnon. Antes que ela percebesse que ele era do futuro, Júnior ficou de costas e se debruçou na janela até que ela passasse por ele.

Só que isso não aconteceu.

**Marlene: **Snape!

**Júnior: ***em pânico*_ Ai, meu Deus!_ Hum...

**Marlene: **Sabe onde o Sírius está? Ele está com meu livro de poções!

**Júnior: **O Sírius está no salão Comunal!

**Marlene: **Valeu! *sacando* Ei, espera aí: desde quando você o chama pelo primeiro nome?

**Júnior: ***em pânico novamente* _Droga! Esqueci que meu pai chama o Sírius de Black!_

Desconfiada, Marlene puxou Júnior pelo ombro, fazendo-o ficar de frente pra ela.

**Marlene: ***surpresa* Você está usando o uniforme da Grifinória? E que olhos são esses? Pra lentes de contato, parecem bem reais!

**Júnior: ***nervoso* S-são reais! Eu não sou o Severo Snape! Meu nome é Júnior!

**Marlene: ***confusa* Então por que não disse quando eu te chamei?

**Júnior: **Porque ele e eu temos o mesmo sobrenome! _Pelo menos, não estou sendo obrigado a mentir pra minha futura sogra! _*corando* _É incrível o quanto ela se parece com a Wanessa!_

**Marlene: ***curiosa* Você está bem? Está um pouco vermelho!

**Júnior: ***disfarçando* Estou bem! *tendo uma ideia* Marlene... é Marlene, não é?

**Marlene: **Sim!

**Júnior: **Pode me fazer um favor?

**Marlene: **Depende do favor!

Minutos depois, Marlene entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória. Somente Lily e os Marotos estavam lá, após terem descido do dormitório, pois Severo já tinha ido embora e Harry, Rony e Hermione foram procurar na biblioteca uma maneira mais rápida de voltar ao futuro.

**Sírius: **Oi, minha linda!

**Marlene: **Não comece com isso de novo, Sírius! *virando-se para Thiago* Um cara parecido com o Snape me pediu que te desse um recado que, por sinal, eu achei muito estranho!

**Thiago: ***desconfiado* Qual?

**Marlene: **Que, no futuro, não confie nenhum segredo ao Pedro Pettigrew!

**Thiago: **Não confiar nenhum segredo ao Rabicho?

Todos olharam para Pedro, que estava tremendo de medo.

**Pedro: ***assustado* O-o que foi?

**Sírius: **REUNIÃO!

Sírius puxou Thiago, Remo e Lily para o dormitório, deixando Marlene sozinha com Pedro no Salão Comunal (isso se ela não saiu do salão).

**Remo: **Isso é muito esquisito! Será que tem alguma coisa que os garotos não contaram pra gente? Por que se tem, o Júnior não é a favor de esconder!

**Sírius: **Podem deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de falar a sós com ele, como seu "futuro sogro"!

Todos riram da brincadeira, antes de Sírius ir falar com Júnior. Este havia ido para o jardim, local onde ele sabia que os Marotos aprontavam com seu pai.

**Júnior: **_Me pergunto como poderei "salvar" meu pai do destino que o espera!_

**Voz: **Júnior?

**Júnior: ***virando-se* Oi pai!

**Severo: ***sem jeito* Você... já está melhor? Não queria admitir na frente dos Marotos e da Lily, mas quando você desaparatou daquele jeito, fiquei preocupado!

**Júnior: **Desculpe por deixá-lo assim! *pausa* Pai, posso fazer uma pergunta?

**Severo: **Sim!

**Júnior: **Se você tivesse a chance de salvar a Lily da morte, faria isso?

**Severo: **Claro que si... *sacando* A LILY MORREU?

**Júnior: **Sim! Ela e o Thiago enfrentaram Voldemort tentando proteger Harry e perderam suas vidas por isso!

**Severo: ***chateado* Coitada da Lily! Mas... onde eu entro nessa história?

**Júnior: **Antes de eu te contar, preciso que arregace as mangas!

Severo achou o pedido estranho, mas fez o que seu filho pediu.

**Júnior: **_Que alívio! Ele ainda não tem a marca negra! _Voltando a história, através da informação dada por um comensal, Voldemort descobriu que Harry poderia detê-lo! E você foi esse comensal, pai!

**Severo: ***receoso* No fundo, temia que isso aconteceria!

**Júnior: **Felizmente, você ainda não é um comensal, o que quer dizer que ainda dá tempo de te salvar!

**Severo: ***assustado* Me... salvar? VAI DIZER QUE EU TAMBÉM MORRI?

**Júnior: **Sim! Você e Dumbledore combinaram a morte deste e, no final de nosso 6º ano, você o matou! Mas Dumbledore estava em posse de uma varinha conhecida como a "Varinha das varinhas", passada para aquele que tivesse matado o antigo dono, e que Voldemort queria! Como você matou Dumbledore, ganhou a varinha, mas Voldemort teve que te matar pra poder ficar com ela! Atualmente, o dono dessa varinha é o Harry!

**Severo: **Então... tudo que eu preciso fazer é não me tornar comensal?

**Júnior: **Exatamente! *corando* E, claro, casar com a minha mãe!

**Severo: ***sério* Mas eu nem sei quem é Simone Grenwich!

**Júnior: **Eu te mostro quem é, não se preocupe!

Os dois saíram dali.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Júnior pretendia apresentar seus pais, aproveitando que estava no passado. Pelo que sabia dos relatos de sua mãe, Severo só a conheceu depois que começou a trabalhar em Hogwarts, ou seja, durante seus 7 anos de estudante, eles nunca se falaram. Mesmo que eles tenham transado quando Severo ficou bêbado, este achou que era outra pessoa.

Mas o garoto não precisou arrastar seu pai até a cozinha, pois logo viu sua mãe saíndo da sala dos professores, assim como Severo. Simone Grenwich tinha cabelos castanhos e lisos até a cintura, orelhas pontudas, olhos azuis (o que era estranho, já que era uma elfa), e usava um vestido azul com sandálias desde que havia sido libertada aos 10 anos, mas não se inportava muito.

Não era surpresa os outros elfos a considerarem uma aberração.

**Júnior: **HEY SIMONE!

Severo arregalou os olhos: aquela era Simone Grenwich? Uma garota elfo?

Simone olhou para a direção do grito e ficou vermelha como um pimentão ao ver Severo, mas estranhou a presença de Júnior.

**Simone: ***confusa* _Aquele cara se parece muito com o Sev! Mas isso é estranho porque, se ele tivesse um irmão, eu saberia! "Estudo" o Severo desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts! E o cara ainda sabe o meu nome!_

Simone saiu correndo dali, vermelha e confusa.

**Severo: **A... aquela era Simone Grenwich? A garota que estava gostando de mim?

**Júnior: ***corrigindo* "Gostando", não: ela "gosta"!

**Severo: **Mas... mas ela é um elfo! _Apesar de ser muito bonita!_

**Júnior: ***levantando o cabelo* E você acha que eu sou o quê?

Severo compreendeu tudo quando Júnior levantou o cabelo, deixando as orelhas de elfo a mostra.

**Severo: **Bom, isso explica como você consegue aparatar dentro de Hogwarts: seu sangue é metade elfo, e os elfos podem aparatar em Hogwarts!

**Júnior: ***sorriso leve* Pois é! Mas não sofro preconceito com isso! Bom, eu já vou indo! Preciso ver meus amigos na biblioteca!

Júnior desaparatou dali e Severo olhou na mesma direção para onde Simone havia corrido.

**Severo: ***sorriso terno* _Se ela gosta de mim, por que não tentar ser amigo dela? Acho que assim, pelo menos, o Júnior não vai crescer sem pai!_

De volta ao Júnior, ele deu um tapa na testa ao reparar que havia aparatado de volta pro salão comunal da Grifinória em vez de aparatar pra biblioteca.

**Júnior: **Quando é pra aparatar na biblioteca, eu nunca consigo!

**Voz: **Ainda bem, porque eu precisava falar contigo!

Júnior notou que Sírius havia voltado para o Salão comunal depois de ir procurá-lo. Felizmente, eram os únicos ali.

**Sírius: **A Marlene contou um recado muito estranho, no seu nome, e eu estava te procurando pra conversarmos!

**Júnior: ***suspirando*_ Eu já esperava por isso! _Vamos sentar, então!

Os dois sentaram-se no sofá.

**Sírius: **Por qual razão o Pontas não confiaria um segredo ao Rabicho?

**Júnior: **Ele vai virar um comensal e trair a ordem!

Silêncio.

**Sírius: ***indignado* ISSO É MENTIRA!

**Júnior: ***mantendo a calma* Acha que é mentira? Ótimo! Se você for para Askaban no futuro porque Pedro os traiu, depois não venha choramingar pra mim!

Mais silêncio.

**Sírius: ***atordoado* Isso... isso é sério?

**Júnior: **Sim! Hermione não contou para não mudar o futuro, mas eu não sou como a Hermione, então vou contar tudo: como ela disse, você foi acusado de matar 12 trouxas com uma explosão, mas foi Pedro quem a fez! Ele só não foi preso porque fingiu sua própria morte, cortando um de seus dedos, e se transformou em rato logo depois da explosão!

**Sírius: **Nunca pensei que o Pedro fosse capaz disso! Mas... que segredo que o Thiago confiou a ele?

**Júnior: **Anos atrás, antes do nascimento de Harry, Dumbledore foi conversar com nossa futura professora de adivinhação e uma profecia aconteceu, mostrando aquele que derrotaria Voldemort! Esse alguém era Harry! Por isso, os Potter foram obrigados a ficarem escondidos e nomearam um membro da ordem como o fiel do segredo: você!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Dá pra ver que o Pontas confiava muito em mim!

**Júnior: ***sério* Pode ir tirando esse sorriso da cara, Sírius, que eu ainda não acabei! Você aconselhou Thiago a nomear Pedro, pois achou que, como você era o melhor amigo dos Potter, seria muito óbvio que você fosse fiel do segredo! Foi aí que aconteceu a traição, que matou os pais do Harry e te mandou pra Askaban!

**Sírius: ***chocado* O PONTAS E A RUIVA MORRERAM?

**Júnior: ***constrangido* Não era pro salão comunal inteiro ouvir, sabia?

**Sírius: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz! O pessoal não está aqui! Aliás, tem uma coisa aí que eu não entendo: você querer salvar seu pai ainda vai, mas por que está nos salvando também?

**Júnior: **Por diversas razões! Primeira: você é o pai da minha... *corando* Er... você sabe! Segundo: vocês podem até incomodar meu pai, e eu não gosto disso, mas Harry não merece pagar pelas brincadeiras do pai e do padrinho! Ele merece ser criado pelos pais!

De repente, um barulho foi ouvido e Júnior tirou algo de seu bolso. Sírius reconheceu o que era: o espelho de duas faces.

**Harry: ***aparecendo no espelho* Júnior, Dumbledore consertou o vira-tempo! Vem pro gabinete do diretor que já estamos indo embora!

**Júnior: **Já estou indo!

**Sírius: ***enquanto Júnior guardava o espelho* Onde conseguiu isso?

**Júnior: **Harry o deu pra mim logo depois que... que você faleceu numa luta contra Bellatrix Lestrange! Mas acho que, quando voltarmos ao futuro, ele voltará ao seu verdadeiro dono! *sorriso leve* Cuide-se Sírius! Diga um adeus a meu pai por mim! Ah, e diga pro Remo e pra Tonks tomarem cuidado na batalha do 7º ano contra Voldemort, que Teddy também merece ter os pais!

Após dizer isso, Júnior desaparatou dali.

**Sírius: ***sorriso leve* _Pra filho do Snape, ele se preocupa muito com as pessoas! Não ficará sabendo, Júnior, mas ficarei orgulhoso em tê-lo como genro!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Júnior aparatou no gabinete do diretor e percebeu que, de fato, todos estavam lá.

**Rony: ***sorriso maroto* Por que a demora? O papo com o pai da sua namorada foi interessante?

**Júnior: ***vermelho de raiva e vergonha* QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER QUE WANESSA BLACK NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA, RONY WEASLEY?

**Hermione: ***separando os dois* Tá bom, já chega! Todo mundo junto, que está na hora de voltarmos pro nosso tempo! _Só espero que funcione!_

**Harry: **Sorte danada podemos voltar no mesmo dia em que chegamos, ou poderíamos mudar o futuro!

**Júnior: ***nervoso* Pois é, né?

Todos foram envoltos pela corrente e Hermione a girou. Depois de alguns minutos estavam de volta ao seu tempo, coisa que Harry confirmou após ver a data no jornal. Só que ficaram chocados quando deram de cara com os Thiago, Sírius, Remo, Lily e Severo, todos vivos. Sem falar em Simone, Marlene, Tonks, Gina e até Wanessa.

Mas a coisa mais assustadora foi verem a si mesmos, só um pouco melhorados.

**Hermione: ***olhos arregalados* Mas o que foi que... *virando-se para Júnior* Tem o seu dedo nisso tudo?

**Júnior: ***olhando pra cima* Bem... talvez!

**Thiago: **Não se preocupem! É só tocarem um no outro!

Os quatro jovens tocaram em seu clones e acabaram virando um só, com todas as lembranças diferentes, mas ainda recordando da viagem temporal que haviam feito.

**Wanessa: ***pulando no pescoço de Júnior * JÚNIOR!

Pro espanto dos quatro, até do próprio Júnior, Wanessa deu um beijo de cinema no garoto, que fez até Severo assoviar de impressionado.

**Severo: ***olhando para Sírius* Antes eu tinha minhas dúvidas, Black, mas acho que o namoro de nossos filhos irá longe!

**Sírius: ***sorriso maroto* Tenho que concordar, Snape!

**Harry: **Namoro?

**Wanessa: ***sorriso* Severo Snape Júnior, aceita namorar comigo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Júnior aceitou, antes de beijar sua namorada novamente.

**Júnior: ***virando-se para Rony, com um sorriso maroto* Pode falar agora, Rony!

**Rony: **Falou! *cantarolando* Júnior e Wanessa, sentados numa árvore... se beijando!

Todo mundo riu, antes de Sírius ir até Júnior.

**Sírius: **Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas agradeço por tudo, Júnior! *brincando* E é bom cuidar bem da minha filha, viu?

**Júnior: **Deixa comigo!

Após essa conversa, Júnior correu até seus pais e os abraçou. Era muito bom pra ele vê-los juntos. Severo havia lhe contado que ele e Simone começaram a sair juntos na mesma época que Thiago e Lily e Sírius e Marlene. Tanto que, como havia se entendido com os Marotos, os encontros muitas vezes eram de seis pessoas.

**Júnior: **É ótimo saber disso!

**Simone: **Venham, rapazes! Quero almoçar no Três vassouras com meus dois amores: vocês, é claro!

Severo e Júnior concordaram, antes de acompanharem-na. Naquele momento, Júnior pensou que a aventura temporal que teve valeu a pena.

FIM!


End file.
